Ruby Cullen
by kfaatcee
Summary: This is the story of Ruby Cullen. Set before Twilight. This is about how Ruby became a vampire and about her family and friends. Rated K. Maybe a one shot.


**I this maybe a one shot I don't know, but if i do add other chapters it wil take forever.**

**I thought of this in my Spanish.**

**I have edited this I got told i have bad grammer and spelling and I do understand that.**

* * *

**Ruby Cullen**

"Huuuuuh!" I sigh a tad too loud as I make Katie and Hope look at me. I've learnt Spanish 5 times and I hate learning it. I wish I could do Japanese or Chinese again, but no we have to try out all the languages before we chose what we want to do.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Katie asks me. "I'm so board!" I explain. "Same." Katie says while nodding her head. "Let's be honest who does like Spanish with Mr. Gallop." Katie says. "True, true." I say while nodding my head.

My name is Ruby, Ruby Cullen. It use to be Ruby Roberts, but the Cullen's adopted me, well they really saved me.

*Flashback*

I was born 1942, in Invercargill, New Zealand; my birth parents didn't want me so they left me at an orphanage. I lived they my whole human life. When I was ten Poliomyelitis came out and it was very likely us orphans would get it. We were either taken to hospital or they would lock us in a room with other kids with Poliomyelitis. I was unlucky and got it when I was 13 years old.

I was lucky and went to hospital; I had a really nice doctor looking after me. He was called Carlisle. He told he saw a great future for me. I told him that he was wrong and that I would die.

Three days later I got way worse and then Carlisle told me not to worry and picked me up and ran to his home and told me not to scream and that he was sorry.

I felt as if I was burning as if he had put me in to a Bon fire, I thought I had gone to hell.

Then three days later I opened my eyes. Every this was different. It was clear and smelt dusty. I also had a burning in the back of my throat. I sat up and heard someone say "She's up." Heard footsteps coming up to see me.

"Do you know who you are?" A man who looked familiar asked me. "Yes, I'm Ruby and I'm - umm... 13 years old." I say

"Okay that's good do you know who I Am?" The man looked familiar asked me. It was like someone had flicked a switch on inside of me. He was Carlisle, my doctor.

"Yes, you are my doctor. You must be a very good doctor I feel much better." As I say that I hear a giggle from down stairs.

"Well, Ruby I'm a vampire and there are six other vampires down stairs." He tries to tell me. Is he mad there are no such things as vampires? I look at him.

"Well, you are one to. I bet you have a burning throat." Maybe he is right?

"Come on down stairs and we will tell you everything." he tells me. We start going down stairs and we go in to big room. He was right about the six people down here.

"This is Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward."

"Hello, I'm Ruby." I tell them.

After the big introduction, they told me about them and me, being vampires. How they drink animal blood so they can be around humans and how they have to move around a lot. So others don't find out what they are, as we don't age.

I asked a lot of questions like do we burn in the sun? Or are their other vampires that feed off animals?

I got told everything that I wanted to know.

*End of flashback*

I'm very happy about my new life. I'm now 70 years old, but I look like a 13 year old. I have a power, I can make people change their mind about something or put a thought sin to someone's mind, but Carlisle taught me how to do use it wisely. As if the teacher wanted to keep us in at lunch, I could get her to change her mind and make her let us go early.

We live in Forks. I go to Forks middle school, so don't go the same school as my siblings, but that's okay.

I'm a bit different to my siblings, as I make friends at school; I sit with them and go shopping with them.

I sit with Sandy, Melissa, Mia, Hannah, Lucy and Katie at lunch but on our group table there is Sophie, Lucy and Hannah.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. The bell goes off. I hear a few people say yes under their breath. "Okay you can all you next Thursday! Don't forget your speeches!" We all pile out and make our way to our next class. We had English, which means that we have Ms Allen. She's our home room teacher. We have her for everything but science, tech, Spanish (Languages), Math's and P.E.

We go in to class and sit down. "Where's cariff?" Sophie asks.

Ciaiff is Lucy's pencil case it looks like a cow/giraffe, we always throw it up on to the window sledge two or three meters high.

I look at Sophie "It would be with Lucy." I say to her.

"True." She thinks about it .

We get to live somewhere for about five years. So I get be different all the time. Like something's I would be alone, smart or be popular. But I like being me, being normal.

"When she sits down, get him off her and chuck it." Sophie plans about ciaiff.

As Lucy comes over **_'give us Ciaiff'_** I put in her mind. Lucy sits down holds out Ciaiff to us and Sophie chucks him up in the window ledge.

Just after doing that Ms Allen comes in. She looks at us and pulls out her phone. "How did that get up there?" she says as she takes a photo.

"Somebody throw it up there!" Nina shouts out.

"Who did?"

Sophie didn't own up to it.

"Well, then who didn't do it?"

Everyone put up their hand except Sophie. Ms Allen just gave her a look and handed her an umbrella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was pretty average. When I got home I did my homework.

"Who wants to go hunting?" Jasper yells out. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all reply "I will!"

I would but I went last night so I'm going to all right.

While they went out hunting Edward was playing the piano and Esme was there watching/listening to him play. Carlisle was at work, so I went up to his office and picked out a medical book and read it.

It was about tonsillitis and how to do a tonsillectomy.

By the time I finished reading it was time to get changed and get ready for school.

I put on my black singlet with my grey over top and my black high wasted shorts.

"Are you ready? I will take to school." Edward yells out to me.

"K, coming!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was average, we had P.E. For P.E I have to be careful of what I do, I may hit the ball to hard or run to fast. So I feel really silly as I could do anything.

Now it is last period. We have art, we get to hit tiles, we are making mosaics, I'm making a daisy as that's what Carlisle told me that is what my scent was when I was a human.

"Ok everyone, time to pack up we have to get ready for home time."

By the time we finished packing up the bell went. I went outside to try finding Edward, to pick me up, but he was nowhere to be seen.

That means I have to catch the bus. It's ok but it's really boring as none of my friends are on my bus.

I pull out my headphones and listen to my iPod. As it comes up to my stop I push the button and stand up.

I have about a ten minute walk home. I start to walk then when I know the bus has gone I run home.

As I get to the fount door and open it I shout out. "Where was my ride home!?"

Alice comes up to me and says "Edward was gone to the Denali's for a bit." I look at her confused.

"But why?" I ask.

"He has a singer and is afraid he is going to hurt her."

* * *

**Thank you please reveiw and tell me what you think.**


End file.
